


Day Two: Carnival

by 4AceOfSpades7



Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And beautiful eyes, Bisexual Sasha James, Carnival, F/M, I make the rules, I'm still projecting with that, Sasha loves everything about him but won't admit it, Tim Stoker Has ADHD (The Magnus Archives), Tim has a fine ass, more kissing haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AceOfSpades7/pseuds/4AceOfSpades7
Summary: Sasha agrees to go to the carnival with Tim. Tim is a dork. They also talk about his fine ass at some point. And also love each other on a ferris wheel.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day Two: Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Timsasha for a Fallen Legend. Here you go. Take it.

“Hey Sash!” Sasha heard the very familiar, energetic voice call from across the break room. She looked over at the somewhat taller man as he strode over to her, that adorable, lopsided grin spread across his face with that singular dimple in his cheek.

“What is it, Tim?” She asked him as she grabbed her mug of coffee, sipping it and raising an eyebrow as she watched him.

Tim came right up to her, his brown and blue eyes bright and excited as he spoke “A traveling carnival is coming to London! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.” He said, a hum to his voice as he looked expectantly down at Sasha.

She had to admit, he was cute. He looked very excited and happy. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss him. But still, they were taking it steady and Sasha didn't want to rush anything. Especially not when the archivist position would be up for grabs at some point. She shook her head, bringing herself back to the moment “I'd love to go with you, Tim. So long as you're paying.” She said, playfully nudging his arm with her elbow.

Tim laughed and Sasha couldn't help but to chuckle as well. His arms were suddenly wrapped around her and Sasha rolled her eyes, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back “I've got coffee in my hand, mate. Unless you want a stain on that absolutely beautiful Hawaiin shirt, you might want to refrain from hugging me.” She joked.

Tim leaned against the counted beside her “Alright, fine. I don't want to ruin my lovely shirt. But I will gladly pay for you, if that's what it takes to get you to tag along.” He said, his smile turning more loving than anything else.

Christ, Sasha was really having an issue here. Tim was attractive, that was no lie. She still had to be cautious though. Tim's emotional state was really easy to break. She also didn't want to get too invested since she wanted to become the head archivist. Not to mention the ill-advised hookup. But she loved him. That much she knew was true. She loved that dorky smile and his mismatched eyes and the way all his features lit up when he was happy or excited.

Sasha smiled at him nonetheless “Sounds good. Is it close enough to walk to from your place?” She asked, sipping her coffee.

“Yep! Just come over and we'll head there when it gets dark. It's always better at night.” Tim said, practically bouncing on his feet.

Sasha reached up and ruffled Tim's hair up, giggling as he pressed his head into the contact. She pulled her hand away again “Then I'll see you tonight. Now let me get back to work, you oaf.” She nudged him with her shoulder as she walked past him and to the door, smiling happily as she opened it and headed back to work.

It was later in the day when Sasha arrived outside Tim's flat. She knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened. She soon heard his heavy footsteps come to the door before it opened, and he immediately smiled brightly at her “Sash! Great! Let's go!” He said, grabbing her hand and starting to walk immediately.

Sasha laughed, stumbling before catching herself and walking with him. “You are such a dork, Tim.” She said, shaking her head.

“But you love it.” 

“Maybe I do.”

“‘Maybe’ my arse.” Tim chuckled, squeezing Sasha's hand gently.

“You do have a lovely arse.” Sasha continued to joke with him, grinning a bit. She loved the laugh that came from him.

“Been admiring my arse lately?” 

“Oh don't be so full of yourself. That big lad in the library has got a fine arse, too.”

“Ouch, admiring other men's arses. I'm really offended, Sash.” Tim put his free hand over his heart, mocking to be in pain.

“Good. You've got to be put in your place. There's always a finer arse.” 

“I'm still offended!” 

“As you should be.”

“You are so cold.”

“I thought I was hot.”

“I…” Tim trailed off. “Fine, I'll give you that. You're hot.” He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat.

Sasha smiled “Good. I'm glad we've got that cleared up.” She said.

The two eventually arrived outside the carnival. Tim dragged Sasha to the ticket booth, getting tickets for them before entering the carnival. He looked around, and Sasha admired how the colorful lights reflected in his eyes.

“Where to first? You're the one who dragged me here, so you've got to lead the way.” Sasha said, shaking his head.

Tim grinned widely and brought Sasha up to a nearby food stand. He ordered fried dough for both of them, and Sasha laughed “Immediately going for the most unhealthy food?” She asked.

“It tastes good!” Tim retaliated, looking down at Sasha. He took the plate from the man at the stand and walked away. He let go of Sasha's hand to rip off a piece of the sugar-covered dough, eating it. He hummed happily “Very good!” He said.

“We'll see about that.” Sasha said, ripping off her own chunk and putting it in her mouth. She frowned “It just tastes like sugar. How do you like this?” She asked.

“Simple! I like sugar.” Tim said, grinning a bit down at her. Sasha giggled softly at him. 

“I see that.” She responded, crossing her arms.

Tim nodded. He looked around “Oh! Come with me!” He said, starting to walk. Sasha followed after him, curious. She looked up and- ah. Seems he was taking her to the ferris wheel. He quickly ate the rest of the dough and stopped at the line for the ferris wheel. He looked at Sasha “It'll be romantic.” He said happily.

Sasha found herself smiling fondly at him “Yeah. I'm sure it will.” She said with a nod. They soon got to the front of the line and were put into a seat. Tim leaned against Sasha and she smiled, wrapping her arm around him. She rubbed his shoulder gently with the hand around him and he scooted closer until their thighs touched. “The wheel hasn't even started yet and you're already getting so close?” She jokingly asked.

Tim turned his head to look up at her and Sasha just admired his gorgeous eyes. It was so unfair for him to have those eyes. Sasha loved it so much. He gave her a lopsided smile “But of course. It's more comfortable like this.” He said.

Sasha smiled and kissed his forehead gently “It's very comfortable.” She said. Tim gave a little hum of satisfaction and curled up as best he could beside her, despite his tall frame and the confines of the ferris wheel.

The wheel soon began to turn and Tim sat himself a bit more upright, looking into the distance. Sasha leaned her head against his and looked out as well, taking his hand in her own with her free hand. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence as they went up and down again. Soon, Tim turned his head to look at her “I love you…” He mumbled softly, his eyes shining in the lights. 

Sasha chuckled “I love you, too, you dork.” She said, before kissing him on the lips. She loved how he squeaked in surprise before melting under her. He was perfect. He wasn't pushy. He wasn't like other men or women Sasha has been with. She felt like she loved him so much more. But she still was going to have to keep somewhat distant if she wanted to be promoted.

She pulled away from Tim and looked out to see London there in the distance. She looked at Tim again, and the way London’s lights glittered in his eyes. The ferris wheel came back to the ground and stopped. Sasha playfully pushed Tim out and he stood, taking her hand and pulling her out as well.

The two went around the rest of the carnival together, going on a few more rides, wasting Tim's money on the impossible carnival games, and also wasting Tim's money on countless sweets which he absorbed and later got sick from. But overall, Sasha had to say that it was an incredible night. They went back to Tim's flat that night, with Sasha having to care for him after all the sweets. Sasha didn't mind it. She loved him. 

“Hey Sash?” Tim asked from where he was laying on the couch with an arm around his stomach and a bucket by his head.

“Yes, Tim?” Sasha responded from where she was currently getting him medicine to help with his nausea.

“Thank you for tonight… It was… It was incredible…” Tim told her, a fond smile on his face. Sasha couldn't stop herself from leaning over and kissing him briefly on the lips.

“I wouldn't have traded it for the world…”


End file.
